beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het Furieuze Gevecht: Gingka VS Tsuki
Het Furieuze Gevecht: Gingka VS Tsuki Niemand's POV. "Go Pegasus!!" "Kom op, Tiger!!" het geschreeuw van de twee bladers en het overdonderend geluid van de botsende bey vullen de stilte van het park. De beys blijven maar tegen elkaar botsen en geven elkaar geen tijd om te ontwijken of verdedigen. Als Tiger Pegasus aanvalt, valt Pegasus Tiger aan en zo weer opnieuw. Maar dan thumb|left|264px|Big Bang Pegasus.ontwijkt Tiger een van Pegasus' aanvallen en valt Pegasus onverwacht aan waardoor Pegasus niet meer op zijn hoede is. Tiger grijpt deze kans en bezorgt Pegasus een opeenvolging van aanvallen. "Ja, zo moet dat Tiger!!" het enthousiasme van Tsuki wordt steeds groter en groter. Het is ook zo'n spannend gevecht. Pegasus wordt met een grote kracht naar de rand van het stadion geduwd. "Pegasus!!" en nog net voordat Pegasus uit het stadion kan worden geduwd, duwt hij Tiger naar achter en gaat er vandoor. "Fieuw, je had me er bijna. Maar het geeft meer dan dat om mijn Pegasus te verslaan! Pegasus!!" Pegasus draait zich snel om en valt Tiger voortdurend aan. "Tiger!" Tsuki is even verast, maar verwacht eigenlijk niets anders van de nummer 1 blader in de wereld. Ze wist van het begin al dat dit moeilijk zou worden. Dus gaat ze zich extra hard inzetten. "Maar wij geven het niet zo gemakkelijk op!! Tiger!!!" in een ogenblik duwt Tiger Pegasus achteruit en versnelt zijn draaisnelheid. Wind omringt Tiger en de aarde brokkelt onder haar in kleine steentjes. "Tiger!!" een oranje gloedthumb|296px|Rock Tiger omringt Tsuki, terwijl ze gromt. Ze strekt haar arm met haar hand in een vuist, dan in een klauw, draait rond terwijl haar andere arm zich buigt en de hand een klauw vormt, en strekt haar beide gebogen armen en beetje met beide handen in een klauw. "Special Move!!! Metal Claw Attack!!!" Een tijgergeest verschijnt uit de bey en sprint richting Pegasus. Ze springt en gromt luid terwijl haar klauwen van metaal uitsteken."Pegasus!!" roept Gingka in bezorgdheid als Tiger Pegasus raakt met een overdonderende knal en een verblindend licht. Kyoya en Madoka verbergen hun ogen met hun armen tegen het verblindende licht. Als het licht al wat weggetrokken is, piepen ze over hun armen heen om te zien of het licht al verdwenen is. Als het licht eenmaal weg is, trekken ze hun armen weg en kijken benieuwd naar het stadion dat helemaal verborgen is in een dikke stofwolk. "Is het voorbij? Heeft Pegasus verloren?" vraagt Madoka zich luidop af, waardoor ze Kyoya ook in de twijfel brengt. De stofwolk trekt al wat weg en laat nu de twee bladers zien. Gingka kijkt bezorgd en nieuwsgierig naar het stadion terwijl Tsuki grijnst en vol verwachting staat te wachten op een stilligende bey. "Wat staan jullie er allemaal gespannen. Het gevecht is nog lang niet voorbij." iedereen was even vergeten dat Ryuga er ook nog was. Ze kijken hem allemaal vragend aan totdat ze het geluid van een draaiende bey horen. Iedereen, behalve Ryuga, kijkt naar het stadion met een nieuwsgierige blik op hun gezicht. Als de stofwolk verdwijnt, zien ze eerst Tiger nog draaien. Tsuki grijnst breder, maar die grijns verdwijnt meteen als Gingka's Pegasus verschijnt uit de wolk, draaiend. Gingka glimlacht en geeft zichzelf een mentale stomp. Daardoor schudt hij zich wakker en krijgt al zijn vertrouwen weer terug. "Ha, zo gemakkelijk kom je niet van me af!" de plotse veranderen in Gingka's gedrag laat Ryuga glimlachen. Heel lichtjes maar. Zo licht dat niemand het in de gaten krijgt, behalve Madoka, die al de hele tijd stiekem naar zijn gezicht zit te kijken. Haar wangen verwarmen zich als ze de glimlach in het oog kreeg. Op de een of andere manier krijgt Ryuga in de gaten dat ze stiekem naar hem zit te kijken. Al laat hij het aan de buitenkant niet zien, maar hij voelt zich totaal gevleid door het feit dat ze naar hem zit te staren. Hij vindt heel fijn om te weten dat ze hem aantrekkelijk. Maar zijn gedachten worden onderbroken door het geschreeuw van de twee bladers. "Pegasus!!! Val aan!!" met een hoge snelheid spint Pegasus richting Tiger. "Ugh! Denk maar niet dat dat zo makkelijk gaat!! Tiger!!" Met een snelle beweging ontwijkt Tiger Pegasus en verplaatst zich verder weg van Pegasus. "Pegasus!!" Pegasus achtervolgt Tiger meteen en raakt Tiger langs achter waardoor ze een beetje uit balans raakt. "Tiger!!" Tiger ontwijkt de volgende aanval van Pegasus en spint ervandoor. "Oh, nee hoor!! Pegasus!!!" Pegasus haalt Tiger in en valt de bey constant aan. Tsuki gromt uit irritatie en Gingka gniffelt. "Zo gemakkelijk kom je niet van me af!!" Tsuki knarst haar tanden en denkt na. Dan schiet er plots iets in haar op en ze grinnikt. "Tiger!!" Direct staat Tiger in het midden van het stadion, kalm te spinnen. Drie wenkbrauwen gaan omhoog en kijken verward van Tiger naar Tsuki en zo weer terug. Zonder iets te doen, draait Pegasus rondjes om Tiger. Dat irriteert Kyoya. Hij weet dat Gingka Tiger niet zomaar kan aanvallan, want het is vast een val, maar de geheimzinnigheid van Tsuki en Tiger is zo vreselijk irritant. Want hij kan maar niet zien wat er veranderd is. Maar hij vindt het maar niet! Het is zo frustrerend. maar Kyoya is niet de enige die erover peinst. Gingka en Madoka peinsen er ook over. Madoka's computer kan maar niet vinden wat er verandert is aan Tiger's onderdelen. Je kan Gingka's hersens horen kraken. Hij weet echt niet meer wat te doen. Het zweet breekt uit en zijn zenuwen staan op springen terwijl Tsuki daar maar staat te grijnsen. Ryuga, die er nog steeds staat, zit ook na te denken over wat er veranderd kan zijn aan Tiger. En als hij naar Tsuki's grijns kijkt, is alles opeens duidelijk. Net op het moment dat hij wil roepen, schreeuwt Tsuki tegen Tiger om Pegasus aan te vallen. In een seconde richt Tiger zich op Pegasus en valt hem aan met een verweldigende kracht. Een verblindende knal weergalmt en de wind dat het vormt, blaast iedereen bijna weg. Pegasus wordt in de lucht geschoten en is bijna niet meer de zien door de zon. Tsuki grijnst breder en lacht bijna. "Volgens mij heb ik gewonnen." die grijns irriteert Kyoya zo erg, nog erger dan de pest. Madoka kijkt bezorgd naar boven en vreest dat Tsuki gelijk gaat krijgen. "is nu echt-..." "Nee, nee het kan nog niet voorbij zijn." onderbreekt Kyoya haar meteen en kijkt Gingka aan, die zijn tanden knarst en omhoog kijkt; de richting waar Pegasus naartoe ging. De enige die kalm blijft tijdens de situatie is Ryuga, die breed grijnst met zijn ogen naar de grond gericht en gesloten. "Het is nog niet voorbij." Iedereen kijkt hem aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Wat zit jij nou te kakelen, gast?!" Tsuki knarst haar tanden en Ryuga, haar woede negerend, wijst in de lucht. Allemaal volgen ze zijn wijsvinger en zien iets, dat blinkt in het zonlicht, naar beneden storten. Met een luide knal maakt het een krater in het stadion en in het midden van die krater wiebelt Pegasus, nog steeds spinnend. Een glimlach maakt zich een weg op Gingka's gezicht. "Ha, zo gemakkelijk kom je niet van ons af!!" Tsuki balt haar vuisten op zijn commentaar. "Tiger!!" Tiger knalt tegen Pegasus en blijft hem aanvallen en aanvallen. "Pegasus!!" Pegasus valt met dezelfde kracht Tiger aan. "Gingka!" Gingka kijkt Kyoya meteen aan als hij hem roept. "Maak hier nu een einde aan!!" Gingka knikt en concentreert zich weer op het gevecht. "Pegasus!!" Pegasus stopt meteen in zijn doen en ontwijkt Tiger's aanvallen. "Change Mode!!" Pegasus tweede combiwiel verplaatst zich en hij trekt zijn tip in. Hij draait snellen dan eerst. Tsuki gromt en trekt een wenkbrauw op. Verbaasd en verward. "Pegasus!! Special Move: Big Bang Tornado!!" Pegasus vomt een cirkel en spint met een hoge snelheid naar Tiger. Tsuki gromt luid. "Dat gaat zomaar niet!! Tiger!! Metal Claw Attack!!" Het beeld van een tijger een pegasus verschijnt en ze botsen tegen elkaar. De overdonderende knal is te zien en te horen van kilometers ver. Voorbijgangers worden bijna weggeblazen en de omheigingen worden bekrast. Als het verblindende licht van de knal verdwijnt, zien ze Gingka en Tsuki hijgen. Hun kleren zijn een beetje gescheurd en het stadion is nog net heel. De omheiningen zijn bekrast en een openbare WC is omvergeblazen. Als de stofwolk verdwijnt, zien ze Pegasus wiebelen en zien ze dat Tiger volledig stil ligt. "Ik heb... Verloren..." Tsuki zakt in en zit nu op haar knieën. Ze gromt en balt haar vuisten. "Hoe kan dat nou?! Ik heb zo hard getraind!! Zo hard!!" ze klopt met haar vuist op de grond, zo hard dat het impact te horen is. Gingka stapt het stadion in en neemt zijn wiebelend Pegasus vast. Hij trekt hem naar zich toe en glimlacht. "Dank je, Pegasus." de bey glimt nog eens voordat hij hem weg steekt. Hij pakt Tiger vast en wandelt richting Tsuki, die nu met twee vuisten tegen de grond klopt, gefrustreerd. Als hij voor haar staat, kijkt ze hem met teleurgestelde ogen aan. "Wat moet je?" haar stem bevat woede "Kom je me uitlachen? Het erin wrijven?" Gingka hukt zich en schenkt haar haar bey. "Hier. Hij is echt heel sterk en als je hem nog harder zou trainen, dan zou je-..." hij wordt onderbroken door een vuist die zijn wang raakt waardoor hij achterom valt en zijn hoofd stoot. Nog voordat hij achterom valt, grist Tsuki haar bey uit zijn hand, staat meteen recht en gromt. "Ten eerste: Raak mijn bey niet aan!! Ten tweede: Het is een meisje, geen jongen!! En ten derde: Het kan me geen shit schelen wat je zegt gast." terwijl ze schreeuwt, zwaait ze met haar armen naast haar lichaam. Een luid gelach is te horen van twee kanten. Al nalachend komen Kyoya en Madoka aan bij de twee. Ryuga, daarentegen, lacht nog steeds. Gingka geeft hem een boze blik als hij opstaat en zijn achterste afklopt. Maar Ryuga negeert de blik en blijft gewoon lachen. Gingka fronst en Madoka ook. "Pestkop." mompelt ze boos en Ryuga zwijgt onmiddelijk. Met gesloten ogen draait hij zich om en wandelt weg van hen. "Hey, Ryuga!! Ryuga!! Waar ga je naar toe?!!" roept Gingka hem na en volgt hem nadien. "Zijn dat jouw zaken?" de giftigheid in Ryuga's stem is niet bewust, maar het komt er gewoon zo uit. "Nou, wel nee... Maar ik dacht-..." "Oh, wow!! Je kan denken!! Wat een wonder!! Dat moeten we ergens opschrijven." het begon met een fake blije stem, maar eindigt met giftigheid en vijandigheid. Hij weet niet hoe het komt, maar zijn lichaam doet niet wat zijn verstand zegt wat te doen. De rooie begint stilletjes aan boos te worden. "Zeg, wat heb jij?!!" zomaar knapt er iets in de Draken Keizer. "Wat er is? Wat er is?!! Dit!! Dit is er!! Sinds ik me bij jullie heb aangesloten, ben ik helemaal veranderd!! Ik herken mezelf zelfs niet meer!! Ik schrik mensen niet meer af! Ik ben precies een grap, een clown. Ik ben beetje bij beejte mijn ziel aan het verliezen." iedereen kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. Nooit hadden ze verwacht dat Ryuga capabel was om zoiets te zeggen. Het is eng. Met een laatste zucht draait de Draken Keizer thumb|307px|"Ik ben beetje bij beetje mijn ziel aan het verliezen." "En dat laat ik niet gebeuren."zich om en stapt weg. "Dit is zielig. Ik ben een watje aan het worden. Zwak. Dat laat ik niet toe. Nu niet en nooit niet." met zijn kin pretentieus in de lucht wandelt hij trots weg uit het zicht en laat een verbaasd groepje achter. Na een momentje zet Madoka zichzelf in beweging en wilt dezelfde weg uit gaan zoals Ryuga, maar Gingka houdt haar tegen en schudt zijn hoofd. "Laat hem even. Hij heeft tijd nodig om aan alles te wennen, het komt heus wel goed." stelt Gingka haar gerust. Na nog een keer in de richting te kijken waar hij heen ging en zucht dan, knikkend. "Laten we naar de Burger King gaan om hamburgers te eten!!" Gingka's vrolijkheid laat iedereen lachen, maar irriteert Kyoya als de pest. Tsuki's POV. Ik ben nog maar een paar minuten bij die gast en ik vind hem nu al een idioot. Ik heb het over de rooie, eh. Als ik even omkijk, zie dat die ene gast met zijn groene haar weer eens zit te mokken. Al fronsend draai ik me naar hem toe. "En waar mok je nu weer over?!" ik doe niet eens moeite om zachter te praten. Nu weet ik tenminste dat hij me gehoord heeft, want zijn hoofd schiet omhoog en hij gromt naar me. "Gaat jou niks aan." die toon waarmee hij spreekt, is laag en probeert angstaanjagend te klinken. Ha! Wat een lachertje. "Oe! Wat ben ik bang zeg!" grinnik ik en maak met mijn handen een overdreven beweging, zodat het lijkt alsof ik me verdedig. Als ik bemerk dat hij zijn tanden knars, grijns ik breed en triomfantelijk. Gewonnen. Dan schud ik mijn hoofd even, heel zachtjes. Wanneer is het een competitie geworden? Mijn gedachten worden verstoord als ik zijn irritante stem weer hoor. "Gaan we nu eindelijk?!" hij draait zich om en stapt verder van ons weg. Wat?! Denkt hij nu echt dat we-... Die gedachte wordt geschrapt als Gingka en dat brunette hem volgen. Ik grom. Menes?! Gaan ze hem nu echt volgen?! Ugh, kudde schapen. 'Volg hen.' fluistert een stem in mijn hoofd. Ik frons. Ik herken die stem ergens van. Is dat niet...? Ik zucht en grinnik tegelijkertijd. 'En waarom zou ik?' denk ik en wacht op een antwoord van de bekende stem. 'Omdat je paden dan zullen kruisen met een dierbare.' antwoordt de vrouwelijke stem en ik frons. Waarom moet ze toch lastig doen? 'Omdat ik het kan.' Geïrriteerd snuif ik. 'Had ik je niet gezegd dat je uit mijn hoofd moest blijven?' mentaal grom omdat ik haar daarover duidelijk had geïnformeerd. 'Ja, maar... Ik zag net weer beelden en zag jou erin. En iets zei me dat je het groepje moest volgen, want dan zou er iets goeds gebeuren.' weer zucht ik. 'Is het nog steeds niet gedaan met die rare dingen?' vraag ik mentaal en de stem zucht. 'Ja, en ik weet nog steeds niet waar ze vandaan komen... Maar daar gaat het nu niet over, volg hen nu maar snel of anders raak je hen nog kwijt.' ik 'Tch', draai me dan om en stap dan de richting uit die de andere hebben genomen. 'Als je me nu maar met rust laat.' de stem grinnikt en het geluid laat me denken aan belletjes. 'Oké, oké.' de stem zwerft weg en dan komt er plots iets in me op. 'Wacht!' roep ik mentaal en stop in mijn bewegingen. 'Ja?' ik zucht opgelucht. Ze is nog niet weg. 'Hoe komt het dat je kunt communiceren en me kunt horen?' bij die vraag is ze even stil. 'Weet ik niet. Ik dacht dat ik je moest waarschuwen en toen kon ik je opeens horen. Het gebeurde gewoon plots...' Hmm... Dat is best raar, normaal kan ze dat niet. 'Hmm, misschien omdat je verjaardag er bijna aankomt...?' 'Ja, dat overwoog ik ook... Ik heb het gevoel dat er iets walgelijks gaat gebeuren op mijn verjaardag.' en met walgelijks bedoelt ze kleffig en met kleffig bedoelt ze iets goeds. 'Hmm... Lijkt me niet goed.' grap ik en ze gromt. 'Ts! Ik ga. Zorg er gewoon voor dat je hen terug tegenkomt.' 'Ja, ja.' ik zucht mentaal. 'Hn, maar nu moet ik echt gaan. Iemand achtervolgt me volgens mij. Moet gaan!' ik hoor nu niets meer en weet dus dat ze er niet meer is. 'Wees voorzichtig.' ik weet dat ze me niet kan horen, maar ik zeg het toch maar. Wel, nu die pipo's vinden. Gingka's POV. "Ha!!! Hamburgers!" meteen neem ik een beet van mijn hamburger en geniet van de heerlijke smaak in mijn mond. Een 'Tch' geluidje hoor ik ontsnappen uit Kyoya zijn mond en een giegel uit die van Madoka. Volgens mij willen ze niet dat ik het hoor. Volgens mij denken ze dat ik gewoon zo dom ben en zo bezig ben met deze heerlijke hamburger dat ik ze dan niet kan horen. Wel, Kyoya denkt waarschijnlijk dat ik dom ben en Madoka denkt dat ik te druk bezig ben met deze hamburger. Natuurlijk vind ik het eigenlijk niet tof dat Kyoya denkt dat ik dom ben, maar het maakt niet uit. Laat hem denken wat hij wilt, het is niet erg belangrijk wat hij over me denkt, als hij me maar niet zwak vindt, want dan zal ik meteen het tegendeel bewijzen! Maar nu... Genieten van mijn heerlijke hamburger!! Het geluid van de tinkelende bel trekt mijn aandacht. Met een volle mond draai ik mijn hoofd en zie met grote ogen hoe Tsuki binnenkomt. Met nieuwsgierige ogen observeer ik hoe ze naar iets of iemand zoekt. En als ze onze kant op kijkt, komt ze met grote passen aangewandeld. Zonder iets te zeggen, ploft ze zich naast Madoka neer en zwijgt de hele tijd terwijl ze, verdronken in haar gedachten, uit het raam, waar we bij zitten, staart. Meteen is er stilte aan onze tafel. Het geluid van mijn gekouw, Madoka's gelach en Kyoya's gemomper is op slag verdwenen toen zij een voet hier binnenzette. Zonder enig geluid te maken, blijven we haar aanstaren. Op een gegeven moment lijkt ze het door te hebben, want ze fronst en knarst haar tanden wanneer ze zich naar ons toe draait. "Heb ik soms iets van jullie aan of zo?" meteen slik ik mijn eten door en schud mijn hoofd; niet capabel om te antwoorden. Sinds wanneer was haar stem zo... Beangstigend? Of ik ben doof en heb het eerder niet goed gehoord of ik ben een watje. Ik hoop echt het eerste. Met een 'Tch' draait ze haar hoofd weer om en kijkt weer in de verte. In stilte begin ik weer te eten en bekijk de reacties van Kyoya en Madoka. Zoals mij ziet Madoka er een beetje bang uit, ben ik toch niet echt een watje -Of wel?- hier. Zoals gewoonlijk zit Kyoya te mompelen en te klagen, maar tja. Hij lijkt haar niet echt leuk te vinden. Ik vraag me af waarom. Zelf zie ik geen reden om Tsuki te haten. Ik ken haar nauwelijks, maar toch zie ik geen reden. Maar tja, ieder z'n eigen redene zeker? Met dat als statement schrok ik verder van mijn hamburger en geniet weer van elke hap. Na een tijdje krijg ik in de gaten dat Tsuki me aanstaart. En niet met een gewone blik. "Is er soms iets?" mijn nieuwsgierigheid is te horen. Waarom staart ze me zo aan? "Ja, er is iets..." langzaam komt ze dichter en verwarring vormt zich in mijn ogen. Wat-... "Hoe kun jij in vredesnaam zo vies eten? Het is gewoon weg walgelijk!!" onderbreekt ze mijn gedachten en ik blink in grote verwarring. Wat? "Heh? Vies eten?" ze wijst naar mijn hamburger met zo'n gezicht van 'Are you freaking kidding me?' of 'Realy dude, realy?'. Het is best een raar gezicht, maar toch moet ik lachen om het feit dat ze vindt dat ik vies eet. Geen moment later lacht Madoka met me mee en Tsuki daarna ook. Zelfs Kyoya grinnikt. En weer trekt het geluid van de tinkelende bel mijn aandacht en draai ik me om om te vinden dat Kenta en Yu binnen komen waaien. "Hey, Kenta! Yu!" begroet ik hen zoals altijd. Wat leuk dat ze hier ook zijn. "Gingka! Gingi!" ik glimlach breed als ze onze richting uit komen. "Kenta, Yu. Ik wil jullie aan iemand voorstellen. Dit is-..." "Yu?" onderbreekt Tsuki me met verbaasdheid. Verbaasd kijkt Yu op. "Tsuki?" met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw kijk ikthumb|"Yu..." van Tsuki naar Yu en zo weer terug. "Kennen jullie elkaar?" Madoka spreekt me de woorden uit de mond. Dan wijden mijn ogen zich als ze tsuki zien glimlachen. Glimlachen, niet grijnzen of grinniken, glimlachen. "Hij is mijn kleine broer." en als ze dat gezegd heeft, springt Yu in haar armen en glimlacht breed. "Tsuki!!" zijn stem weergalmt door het fastfood restaurant en andere mensen draaien hun om om ons aan te staren met een verwarde blik. Waarschijnlijk denken ze dat we gek zijn. Ach, wat maakt het uit? "Yu..." weer die glimlach. Op de een of andere manier... Kan ik daar maar niet aan wennen... Tsuki's POV. "Het is echt lang geleden dat ik je nog eens gezien heb! Wat is er allemaal gebeurd? Waar was je de hele tijd? Wat heb je gedaan? Ben je een blader nu?" Yu blijft me maar aanvuren met vragen en daardoor lach ik zachtjes. "Yu, er is veel gebeurd.Veel te veel. Dat vertel ik je een andere keer, oké?" hij glimlach nog breder dan eerst en knikt. "Oké, is goed! Hey! Nu ik het me weer herinner! Wie doet er allemaal mee aan de kwalificatietoernooien van het WK? Ikke, ikke, ikke!!" het verbaast me echt dat er zo veel vrolijkheid kan zitten in een jongen. Echt het verbaast me telkens weer. "Ik doe ook mee dit jaar, ik wil niet weer in het team zitten door niet te hebben gekwalificeerd." mompelt Gingka bijna onverstaanbaar. "Hn, ik vertrek weer naar Afrika zoals vorige keer. En deze keer winnen we van je, Gingka." Arrogante, egocentrische,... Wacht, Afrika zei hij. Myuu... "Er zijn wel veel sterke bladers daar in Afrika, weet je. Dus verwacht niet dat je direct gaat winnen hoor." hij gniffelt, alsof wat ik net zei een grap was. Arrogante klootzak. "Ik weet wel wat voor mensen daar vechten, dus maak je maar geen zorgen." die grijns bevalt me niet. Helemaal niet. Maar tja, daar is spijtig niets aan te doen. Mijn ogen dwartelen over de tafel. Gingka schrokt zijn hamburger en frieten naar binnen, Madoka zit op haar laptop, Yu zit samen met Kenta te lachen en spelen en Kyoya zit in zichzelf te grijnzen. Een groep vol weirdo's. Waar heb ik me nu weer in gewerkt? Dit gaan nog lange dagen thumb|left|214px|Ryo, vader van Gingka. worden... Het is zomer. We zijn al weer maanden verder. In die maanden heb ik thumb|Hikaru Hasama.een paar nieuwe mensen ontmoet. Ryo Hagane, de vader van Gingka en baas van de WBBA. Hikaru Hasama, zijn secretaresse en goede vriendin van Gingka en Kyoya, wat me raar genoeg niet aanstond. Hyoma, een rare gast met een pratende hond Hoykuto, hij is de jeugdvrienden van Gingka en woont in Koma, hij was hier op bezoek. En een ene Tetsuya Waterigami, die gast heeft echt een psychisch probleem, hij is geobsedeerd door krabben, echt waar, krabben, crazy. Voor de rest is er niet thumb|left|Hyoma.zo veel gebeurd. Yu en ik hebben veel bijgepraat en zijn weer net zo close als vroeger. De kwalificatietoernooien komen er aan en Kyoya vertrekt vandaag naar Afrika. Op de een of andere manier voel ik me daarom droevig. Dat is echt raar. Ik hoor hem te haten, damn it! Onze relatie is echt veranderd de laaste maanden. Elke keer als ik Kyoya zie met een meisje voel ik me boos en wat bedroefd. Als hij lacht, voel ik iets kriebelen. En als hij me aanstaart met zijn grote blauwe ogen voel ik me licht in mijn hoofd. Dit is echt niet normaal... Ben ik ziek of zo? Kyoya's POV. Wat is dit gevoel? Dit onbekende gevoel. Nog nooit heb ik me zo gevoeld. Normaal zou ik haar toch moeten haten? Ze irriteerde me sinds de eerste keer dat ik haar zag. Normaal zou ik haat moeten voelen voor Tsuki, maar waarom voel ik er dan geen? Gedurende deze maanden ben ik verslaafd geworden aan haar boze gezicht als ik met een andere meisje praat. Als ze lacht, voel ik iets kriebelen. En als ze me aanstaart met haar grote smaragd groene ogen voel ik me wat lichtjes. Wat is dit gevoel ben ik ziek of zo? Maar ik moet nu vertrekken of ik mis mijn boot. Vandaag vertrek ik naar Afrika en Tsuki leek niet zo blij te zijn met mijn vetrek en ik haast ook niet. Waarom weet ik niet. Met een zucht neem ik mijn zak en vertek naar d ehaven. Na een half uur te hebben gewandeld kom ik aan en bemerk dat Gingka en de rest er staan om me uit te zwaaien. Een klein glimlachje vormt zich op mijn gezicht, maar is zo klein dat hij niet eens zichtbaar is. Als ik Tsuki zie staan, klopt mijn hart wat sneller. "Tot wederzien." is alles wat ik haar vertel en zij mompelt hetzelfde. Op het moment dat ik een voet zet op de boot, voel ik me leeg. Als de boot begint te varen voelt het alsof... Tsuki's POV. Alsof ik alles verloren heb... Alsof... Kyoya's POV. Alsof ik een deel van mezelf kwijt ben... Mijn ogen wijden zich als ik het me eindelijk realiseer dat... Tsuki's POV. Als ik het me eindelijk realiseer dat... Kyoya & Tsuki's POV. Ik van je hou... Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu